Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{5}{4x - 4} \div \dfrac{6}{2x}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{5}{4x - 4} \times \dfrac{2x}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 5 \times 2x } { (4x - 4) \times 6}$ $t = \dfrac{10x}{24x - 24}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{5x}{12x - 12}$